


bombshell beauty and her giant

by moonlightsweetheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, Giant Male, Macro/Micro, Normal sized female, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Size Difference, Size Kink, World War II, lots of 40s slang, the main character is jewish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsweetheart/pseuds/moonlightsweetheart
Summary: adam would do anything to revenge against those nazis. they took his daughter, the one ray of light he had left in this world because she wasn't perfect. and with the help of american scientists there might be a change of hope to take them out once and for all.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, giant/tiny - Relationship, macro/micro - Relationship, micro/macro - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	bombshell beauty and her giant

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i should probably start this off with, please don't yell at me because this is going to be very inaccurate. and now with that out of the way i will leave you with some visuals for this story.
> 
> the nursing uniform - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/415105290636316097/  
> the uniform that adam is wearing - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/209065607673956804/

"Listen Miss Kaplan this man can be very rude and brash. And if angered he is known to be violent. Just last week Mister Marks put one of our strongest soldiers in a damn cast. Please be gentle with him."

Miriam stared wide-eyed back at the head scientist in front of her. She began to wonder if she was dealing with a man or a monster. She tried to not let her fear show besides the look in her eyes which were betraying her at this very moment. She was chosen for this task because they saw potential in her, or at least that's what they told her. She wondered if they had just chosen her because she was a nice thing to look at and none of the other male scientists were brave enough to face the giant man behind the large steel doors. She was practically the Ann Darrow in a King Kong type situation and she was simply being used to tame the beast. But taking on this job did have its upsides so she just had to keep that in mind.

"Well thank you, Doc for that...um...rousing information. I will make sure to keep the topics light. But I'm not sure how gentle I can be while talking about war. And there's no way I can just sugar coat all of that. Just because I am a woman-"

"Okay okay, I get it! Just please keep it light. I'm sure you don't want to end up in a cast or worse."

The older man clearly sounded frazzled, whatever this bunker held was certainly not going to be a cakewalk. There was a part of Miriam that knew her life was on the line from how this respected doctor was acting. He just didn't want anything to go wrong so he didn't have any blood on his hands. Her life seemed to be little meaning to him but if her life was lost that would look bad on him and every that he's been working for. 

Miriam nodded her head ever so slightly showing him that she got the picture and was ready to be let in. The doctor removed a silver flask from his lab coat and took a long swig from it. He stretched out his arm to offer the young nurse some, but she quickly refused. She knew she needed to be one hundred percent on her A-game. The doctor handed her a manilla folder filled with the information Miriam already knew and some new information that she needed to know so she didn't cause a violent outburst from the man.

"I am going to open the doors now. But you need to walk in immediately. We can't have this giant man roaming around the base just yet. I will be in the observation deck overseeing the whole meeting so if anything happens soldiers will be sent in there to get you out as quickly as they can."

And with that, the thin doctor scurried away up into his observation deck. Before she knew it, Miriam heard the creaks of the steel doors being opened before her. Her tiny black kitten heels made soft clicks against the cold grey floor as she brought herself inside. Against the dreary grey and army greens of the massive bunker, her white nursing uniform with the blue and red cape made the petite woman stuck out like a sore thumb. She felt so small in this massive space, everything around her was built to cater to the needs of a massive man. This seemed to be the definition of walking into the lion's den. But she would not let herself be small and weak prey. She would show her male colleagues that she could do this. 

"Mister Marks?"

Said Miriam's soft voice. It bounced off the metal walls and echoed back to her. But when she received no answer she decided to speak once more.

"My name's Miriam Kaplan I am here to talk to you for a bit if you don't mind."

As if this man was something out of a cheesy horror film his massive figure emerged from the shadows. The man was at least six times taller than her and towered over her in every sense of the word. His large blue eyes stared down at her with a sense of amusement. It seemed that he was only dressed in a pair of army slacks and his top had been discarded to the floor beside her leaving his muscular chest open for her viewing. A deep chuckle vibrated in her chest only sending waves of panic through her.

"So. They now are sending dames to tame the beast? How pathetic."

Miriam scoffed of this comment which was actually quite rude to her and pursed her ruby red lips in a straight line. But she tried to just brush it off. A few nasty comments were better than turning up dead. Although it was quite hard for Miriam to bite back the onslaught of retorts she had on her tongue, but she did manage to hold them back

"I would deeply appreciate it if you would just participate in this for just ten minutes Mister Marks. Then I will be out of your hair. And if you could sit down so I could see you better that would be most appreciated."

Miriam didn't even have to look up at the towering man to know that he was smirking down at her. To this giant, she must've seemed like nothing more a little talking doll who stood there screeching orders and questions up to him. But she would prove that she was more than that to not only him, but all of the men who doubted her. 

But surprisingly Mister Marks complied and sat down in front of the nurse. When he sat down it caused the earth below them to tremble causing Miriam to lose her footing and stumble backward. But something large and warm coming from behind her stopped her fall. For a moment she laid back on the warm and squishy surface before realizing what she was lying atop. 

A jolt of panic surged through the poor girl and she shot right to her feet. She heard chuckles from above watching her struggle to find her footing which only made her even more stressed. Her pale skin was now all warm and rosy because of how flustered she was while trying to escape his hands.

“Would you please-agh!”

Miriam fell to the ground with a dull thud, the bastard had just lifted up his hand and watched her tumble to the cold ground. Her nursing cap spiraled onto the floor and her dark brown locks tumbled down onto her slender shoulders along with the ribbon that was holding it back. Little did she know her nursing gown bunched up above her waist revealing her stocking-clad bottom. It was only visible for a few moments because she quickly picked herself up and put herself back together. Upon reaching for her nursing cap a large finger flicked it away from her sending it sliding across the room. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She would not let this man bring out her angry side. She couldn't let him know that he won.

"Miss Kaplan I am waiting for you to begin your questions. I don't know why we haven't started already."

Said the man with a nasty tone in his voice. But Miriam could see right through this man. He was childish and violent to hide all of the anger, pain and sadness he had been put through since the war started. And she truly had to pity him for this, it was quite sad to see. She already planned how she would break through the grief hardened exterior. But then again that was no excuse for being this rude and quite frankly annoying. Just because he was big, he had the upper hand on so many things. She would let him know she wasn't a push over. She had a spine and she would fight for herself if need be.

"Well Adam,”

Miriam practically hissed his first name showing that she was done with the niceties by using his last name and calling him Mister. She could tell that being polite and elegant would not get her through this. If this was how he wanted to treat her then so be it.

"I could think of a few reasons why we haven't started. But I think that the most apparent one would be the fact that you act like a playground bully to show how tough and strong you are. And also used to distract from the fact that you're a grieving man."

Miriam regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. She was now stooping to his level by using his past in such a way. 

"What did you say little miss Miriam?"

Adam's words were deep and angry, filled with so many feelings. His tone sounded like he was not going to mess around and all hell would break loose. But Miriam still stood strong and only thought of the worst that could happen. She already knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. And if she could have just stood there and smiled like a good girl she could have avoided this completely. 

Now look where she was.


End file.
